


Kiss Me (With Teeth)

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [5]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Her guardian never saw this suitor coming.





	Kiss Me (With Teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tumblr user morethanprinceofcats

Johanna and Carmilla lay upon the bed, their legs and arms intertwined, enjoying the dark and the quiet of night. In technicality, Carmilla had a bed of her own- a guest room provided when her mother had left her with the Judge until she recuperated from her carriage accident- but she had not slept there since the very first night. Lovemaking usually brought on a sense of contentment and release, but in Johanna’s case, it could only last a moment.

“What if he finds us? What if he has me locked away? I hear him on the stairs, he’s going to catch us, he’ll throw you on the street, he’ll drag me to the court and marry me on the instant, I’ll die without you-”

Carmilla put a finger upon Johanna’s lips.

“You need not fear him, my dearest. You need never fear him again. You are wed to me, now and forever, and no one else shall have power over you. Do you love me?”

“Yes!”

“Do you place your faith in me?”

“Yes!”

“Would you do anything I asked, if it meant we would be together?”

“Anything. The moment I saw you, before I knew your name, I knew you were the only one I could ever love.”

“Well then.” Carmilla kissed Johanna upon the lips and then started to pull her nightgown back on. "You surely won’t object to what I am about to propose. But since I love you in return, I offer you choice in the matter.“

Johanna leaned close to her lover, savoring every word she spoke.

“The one who cuts open your guardian’s throat and drinks his last drops of blood- shall it be you or me?”


End file.
